mine now
by REBD
Summary: Zack birthday and what an Auntie to do make an enemy into a pet
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own wild Kratts or Kim Possible because if I did Ron and Chris would have been the center of there shows Chris isn't bad in his but they under play Ron in his.**

Zack was sitting with his Aunt Amy on the deck of his building, she who has a better evil rep then him even though she is often beaten by a teen age girl what's her name. He frowns and asked "why are you here Auntie"?

Amy or DNAmy as she is known in evil circle as smile at her nephew and said "as you know it's soon your birthday (because you know Zack would never forget his own birthday) and I was wonder what you would like?"

Zack frowned he really didn't know why she asked she get him the same thing ever year. One of thought wired stuffed animal things that look like badly stuck together, thought he did have one he like as a child.

So with a smirk on his face he told his aunt that he wanted one of thought cuddly buddy, then the smirk got more pronounce remembering how the one he had as a child had made Chris cry and Marten mad for make Chris cry.

Zack told his aunt that he wanted a living human sized one made from someone he didn't really like but could tolerate. That Zack thought would keep her occupied for a while.

Amy smile happily knowing now what to get her little Zacky, and who to make it out of. Now that left the question of what animal to add?

She hugged Zack as she got up to leave which cause Zack to cringe she knew it would and left to make the perfect birthday present.

_I will take suggestion on what animal should be used and why_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Wild Kratts or Kim possible for reason already stated. **

Amy was on her way to hire some help that would make the rapping of Zacky gift easier. Even though she usually did these things herself, she really didn't have the time it was only a week till Zack birthday and she had thing to get.

So off she went to talk to Dr. Drakken to hire Shego to do some of the foot work for her, after all their were very few people her Zacky could put up with in faxed only two came to mind and either would do and convent lee they were both in the same place.

Some were in Australia Chris look at Aviva and said" is it just me or did you to feel that cold chill too" "yes "she answered" I felt that too". Martin looked at the two like they were nuts they were in Australia outback in the summertime and they're cold.

Back to Amy She was heading to the southwest and was standing outside of the Dr. D time share lair she hit the bell and the door slammed open and the was Shego she took one look at Amy and yelled back " hay Dr. D little miss sunshine is back".

Drakken appeared at the door and smiled at Amy" so what brings you here business or pleaser? Amy founded at the overzealous Doctor and said business you know I love Monty" but any way I would like to hire you're a sidekick over there and commination you to make something for me".

Well Drakken said it depends on what you want from me and as for Shego you'll have to talk to her. Well Amy sided this was take longer then she thought.

Amy told Drakken that she wanted the mind control chip he give her a funny look and in his mind could see that chip stuck to monkey fist head but told her they come off kind of easily. Amy tapped her lip for a moment then said "why don't you put them in a head band"? Drakken went wide eyed and said "why didn't I think of that" it didn't help have Shego laughing wasn't helping.

He could make it for her Amy told him she wanted it with in the week Drakken told her she could have it with in the day. He's made them be for and adding the head band wouldn't be any trouble.

Amy then turned to Shego and asked" how much for you to kidnapped someone Shego thought for a moment then said "how much you got"? I'll pay you 30K half now and the other when you bring me either this guy or this girl and handed her a picture.

Shego look at it and fronded it shouldn't be a problem to get both but Amy said she only wonted one of them. Shego shuck her head it shouldn't be a problem neither look like they could put up much of a fight.

Drakken butt in at the moment and ask what about the price for the chip Amy told him that she would pay him 15K and if Shego brought bock the young man Drakken could have any technique he had on him.

The look Drakken gave Shego at that moment told her which he wanted her to get. So with deals made off Shego was about to go when she ask" where are they". Amy smiles her sweet smile and said" you'll find them both in Australia and remember either one will do but would prefer him".

So off Shego went to collect her money and Drakken got to work and Amy head back to her own lab lair.

_Still taken suggestion on animals!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own it would like to.**

Shego fly's over the Australian outback. She shakes her head, just not knowing how big a place is. Until you are looking for two people in it.

Off in the distance she could see the turtle shaped ship. So that's where they are. She took off in that direction. As she flew over she noticed two guys and no girl. One in blue and the other one in green.

Shego swoop in to grabbed the one she wanted but Martin saw the shadow and heard the wired sound of her board, he and Chris dove for the ground.

When Chris and Martin looked up surprised, usually with the whining of machines came Zack annoying laugh. When they looked there stood a woman with long black hair, and a black and green jump suit.

Shego glared at them and stated you are coming with me, both brother jumped back to their feet Martin frowned, why would either of us going any were with you!

Shego raised her hand and made it glow sorry "I didn't mean to phrases that, as an opposition". She lunged for the brothers who scatter.

Martin fell and found a feather on the ground, he smiled and sled the flacon disk in to his suit and active with the feather, spared his wings and took to the sky. He look around and found that women chasing after his brother. Martin folded in his wings and dive boomed her for go after his brother.

Before Martin got close he was hit with a bolt of light that knock him from the sky, he remember hitting the ground and a yell from his brother and a weight landed on his chest.

Chris saw her knock Martin drown and Chris ran to his brother, but just as he got to Martin he felt something hit him from behind and he fell.

Shego smile as she walked up to the two. One guy look very bird like and the other had the same vest on. She pushed Chris over so that she could look at Martin vest and notice the disk in the front of the vest and the pouch on his hip. She reaches into the pouch pulls out more disks, and after thumbing thought them. She found the squirrel disk.

She reached over and garbed Chris shoulder and rolled him over and popped the disk into the slot, and hit the button but nothing happen. Shego looked again at Martin and saw the feather and knew how it worked.

Shego pulled out she key chain she was told that it was rabbit but she had her doubts. She pressed the key chain into Chris gloved hand figured that what it was for and hit the button a gene this time he turned into the squirrel and shrink down to size.

This amaze her, she picked up the squirrel sized person. He looked remarkably like a squirrel but he was green. Then she heard a vehicle coming and the blue one was coming round so she stuck the squirrel under her belt and took off.

Aviva and the other came to a stop, when they saw that weird women take off. They found Martin lying on the ground they rushed to his side as Martin sat up rubbing his head, as the other came to him.

Koki asked him "are you a right". "Yes" Martin answers but after he looked around asked" where's Chris and the women that attack us". Aviva said, "She's gone and I don't see Chris".

Martin became pale," she took Chris"," she kidnapped my brother she said your coming with me and she mend him".

Sometime later Shego landed in Drakken lair. Dr. D came over and said "fail Shego" when he saw that there wasn't any one with her.

Shego snorted and said" I have what I went for" and pulled the Squirrel from her belt. Dr. D raised an eye brow and stated that "I thought you went for a person not vermin".

Shego smirked as she hit the button, and Chris turned back to being human. Dr. D's jaw dropped and his mind whirled with possible for that technology, but was knotted out of dreamland when the vest hit him in the face, followed by the creature pod.

That Dr. D started to play with the creature pod. Then found himself in someone else system. The many blueprints he found, and then downloaded this were so worth one mind control chip.

Just then Chris started to come round to the sight of a man with a blue face. He tried to back up only to find Shego behind him.

Drakken moved forward saying" no need for introduction I'm shore you've heard of me"? Chris looked back at Shego like the man in front of him was nuts. Drakken frowned "where did you find him under a rock". "Well "Shego started but Drakken interrupted, "it doesn't matter I've got what I wanted and he going to Amy, if you want the rest of your money".

Shego frowned not liking being interrupted, look to where Chris had been only to find him gone.

_I have narrowed it down to either a white Tiger a Black Panther or a happier eagle tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

As he ran down the hall of Drakken lair, Chris was in a panic. Why was he here, who were they, what was going on, when did he get here, Where was he now.

As Chris turned the corner, he came to a door he also saw a button to open the door. He pushed it and the door sled open. In the room was a small army of men dressed in red. Chris quickly hits the button a gain to close the door.

He turned around to see the women in green, and then he was all most grabbed, by one of the guys that came out of the room, behind him, so he took off down the connecting hall.

The people chasing him seemed to be growing in numbers. Chris ran until they had him cornered." Why am I here", Chris yelled as the red henchman grabbed him.

Shego walked thought the sea of red men and watched as Chris struggle to free himself. Shego shook her head, "you're coming with me now"!

"Don't think so". Chris stated as he jumped back on to the feet of the one holding him, but didn't get far as another henchman grabbed him. Chris twisted in the griped of the one holding him. He got a sharp punch to the stomach.

Shego pulled Chris back to where Dr. D was working. Chris was gasping for breath only to be driven to the floor.

Dr. D looked up when he heard gasping. Shego was dragging Chris how was trying to get his breathing back under control with a few deep breaths.

Shego ask Drakken "I'm taken that vest thing". "too late" Drakken said" I already took it apart; I didn't get all the plans and had to see what I was missing".

Shego frowned "to bad he much easy to handle small". "Well" Drakken said" I pull this together; the one on the plans was too bulky so I made it much smaller. Tell Amy if she likes it, it's for sell". Shego though it looked like a bracelet.

She looked at it, as she hung on to Chris with one hand." What does it do"? She asked as she turned it over.

Well Drakken said "it shrinks things". Shego smirked as she let Chris go, and then kicked the feet out from under him. Then once down Shego snapped the bracelet around Chris wrist but managed to kick her away, but as he got up to run, Drakken hit the button on the remote and it shrunk Chris, down till he was only a foot tall(30cm) then gave the remote to Shego.

She then quickly grabs Chris so he couldn't get away, and hocked him back under her belt. Even though he kicked and struggled he could get away. Drakken also pasted the mind control head band to Shego, "it shielded tell Amy that"!

Shego grabbed her board and was off.

Sometime later she came to Amy lair. Shego went inside, Amy was there working on her DNA splicer. Shego walk up to her and said "here's your guy, he looks a little young for you, but whatever floats your boat. Where the rest of my money"!

Amy looked and all she saw was Shego, with a doll on her belt." Well where is he"? Ask Amy. Shego pulled the doll from her belt. She then threw him to Amy. She just managed to catch him, but when she did, she noted the thing she held in her hands was very much alive.

"How" she asks? Shego rolled her eyes and said "Drakken shrunk him" he also said "you can buy it if you wonted? Amy said" I still love Monty and this guy is for my nephew".

Shego eyes widen a little then said "whatever".

"For his birthday he's the gift" Amy said." WHATEVER! Shego said" Floated your family's boat your footing the bill". Speaking of which, where's the rest of my money and are you buying, that thing from Drakken?

"Here Amy said as she threw a case to Shego and how much for the device. Never mind, I'll call Darcy myself!

Tapping on her key board, she brought Drakken up on screen. Amy smiles sweetly; while holding Chris in her hands like he was a little doll (a little doll that kicked and bit) and asked" Drakken how much for the bracelet thing".

Well Drakken said I'd want a lot from anyone else, but because you have given me so much lately, I say two G should cover it.

Ok Amy said and sculled off for a moment, then came back with another case. Amy held it up "do you want me to send it with Shego"? "No just put it down" Drakken said as he held up what looked like a game controller tilt it from side to side, and then hit the button, and the case disappeared from were Amy put it to Darkens lair.

"That's impress of" said Amy." Do that to me" said Shego" and save me the trip back". "Don't think so Shego; don't know how it works yet on living thing, unless you'll volunteer to be the first".

"Yea don't think so!" Shego stated rolling her eyes. "You can zap this back and it better be there when it get there", she then threw the case down were the other had been, and it disappeared just like the first and Shego left. Then what looked like a cell phone appeared where the case had been. "For your nephew" Drakken said.

Amy looked at it then said "I think he already has one".

"No" Drakken said

"Yes" Amy said "in fact he has lots of them; he either loses them or breaks them. But any way he has lots of them". "Not like this" Drakken said "it the controller for both the head band and the shrinking bracelet, used in good health". With that Drakken snapped off screen leave just Amy and Chris.

Amy squeaked happily her plan was coming together. Then there was another squeak, it was from Chris, Amy squashed him to hard. Amy giggles as lifted him up to eye level. "You are cute" Amy said "but you'll be cuter when I'm done" then grabbed the remote.

Amy particle skipped as she went over to a large machine, with what looked like lab table next to it. She laid Chris down but hung on to him so he couldn't get away.

Amy hit the control on the remote, then the one on table so as soon as he returned to normal size, the strap on the table snapped around his ankles, wrist, holding him down.

Amy moved forward, securing another strap around Chris chest. She then removed the one from around his wrist. So she could remove the bracelet from it.

"Wouldn't want this to be damaged I just pay for it" Amy said while giggling. She then snapped the strap back into place.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chris said as he struggled to get lose.

"Oh! Don't think that way" Amy said "considered it like you are, about to become one of my cuter Cuddly Buddy"!

Chris says" what"!

Then he noticed the stuffed animal around her neck. He remembers seeing something like it before, when he was little, not quite like the one she had. That one she had was nice, an otter and a butterfly. The one he remembered scared him, then it was a bat and spider, but that had belonged to Zack.

This couldn't be connected to Zack could it?

Didn't have long to ponder, when the table he was strapped to moved, he was now up right at an angle and he sled back in the machine with a snap as, the door closed

_Sorry it's so late_

_And I still haven' made up my mind!_


	5. Chapter 5

He remembers the hum of machines a flash of pain and then nothing. When he awoke next he was still lying on the table but no longer strapped down.

Someone had changed his cloths, he was now wearing a muscle shirt and spandex shorts, the cloths were black and green with boot to match. He also had on a bracelet and what look like fuzzy gloves only not. After pull on it found it quite attach he also had retractable claws like a cat.

He heard something in the lab click and felt something on his head move. He reached up and landed his hands on what felt like cat ears and after running his hand down the side of his head Chris found a metal band around his head and his human ears gone.

Amy took that moment to come in She smiled admire ring her new cuddle buddy. "So cute" that shocked Chris into speaking "what have you done to me?" Amy try the pet his head but Chris swung his hand at her just caching her hand with one of his claws.

"Ow" Amy said shaking her hand, then giggled "cat with claws". You are now a Siberian tiger cuddle buddy! You were crossed with a six month old tiger she said smiling.

Chris was shocked, surprise and more than a little upset. He slowly move his feet to jump as he started specked. why have you done this and how could you have killed that poor tiger. It should have been living free and in the wild!

Amy frowned" it not dead I didn't kill it. It's in you, your one now one so much better then when you were two. Why I did this I normally keep my cuddly buddy's. I collect them but I'm giving you to my nephew.

Chris eyes went widen she done this to him so, she could give him away like a toy. If he could get a hold of her maybe he could make her change him back. So with a jump he made a grab for her, but he didn't make it.

There was a flash of light and now he was caught in Amy hand, now he was the size of a sneaker if you stood it on the toe, and sat nicely in Amy's one hand

"So cute"! Amy said to the cuddly buddy size person in her hands. Chris looked up at her with big sad eyes" how did you do that"?

"With this" Amy smile holding up what look like a cell phone. Chris jump off her hand for it but it was pulled up out of his reach, and was grabbed by the back of his shirt before he hit the ground. Chris would give Amy one thing she was quick.

Amy said that the bracelet around his wrist works with the remote to shrink him down into the little cutie he is now. Chris claws at the band but it didn't even leave a mark.

Amy carries Chris over to the shelf over her desk and put him on it. "There you should stay put. It's too high for you to get down so I don't have to put you in a cage". Amy walk away and Chris sat on the shelf kind of like a toy, just then something came around and hit him in the face. Grab it hard on for pain to flash thought it.

Chris came to the conclusions. that the thing he had a hold of was attach to him. Loosening his griped some but not letting go he looked at what was in his hand. It was long, fuzzy and twitch in his hand it was white with back stripes. He was a little stunned to find he had a tail.

He let it go and got up and moved a long a shelf till he found a mirror. In faxed Amy seemed to keep a lot of random thing up here.

He looks into the mirror and found in most ways he looked the same, but others he was very different one was the cat ears on top of his head the white stood out with his dark hair. They flicked around with the sound of the lab. His hands were cover in longer fur from fingertip to his wrist.

They were human shaped but they had pads like a cats feet with claws. His arms were bear the same with his legs, but they still had the striped on them that were darker then his skin tone. Even though the biology in him wonted to keep looking for changes the rest of him didn't want to know.

**megawoman 5210 thinks for just asking for more :) and wait for me to get my butt in gear. Zack Saturday thank you too.**** Sorry if there are grammar mistake. Tell me of spelling mistake I'll try to fix them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own an of it. **

Amy came skipping back with a box in hand and some wrapping paper. She reached up and took Chris off the shelf. Then she dropped him in the box. Before Chris could react Amy put the cover on. The box got flipped around as Amy wrapped it.

So for a while Chris just sat in the dark. He could hear voices one was Amy and other the wine male one sound familiar complaining about his gift. "Don't worry Baby" Amy cooed "you'll like this one.

Just then the box Chris was in was picked up then put down Chris could heir the tearing of paper. Then the box was open and Chris was garbed and brought up to eye level with Zack. So Chris did what came naturally and sunk his new claws into Zack's hand. He dropped Chris.

Chris tried to bolt but stop cold and just stood there while he was picked back up by Amy. Chris in his head wonders why he couldn't move.

Zack looked Chris back wonder what took the fight out of the wild rat. Amy sat Chris down on the table and he just stayed.

Zack ask "how did you do that"? Amy giggles and told him "its mind control. He can also protect you Zacky! I know the trouble you have with though environmentalist, he should help.

"Aunty" Zack wined "he's one of them! And isn't he a little small "?

"Yes, he is right now" Amy said as she took the phone she had given Zack, placing her finger on the touch screen drawing around on it in a circle and Chris grows back up to his full size.

Zack smiled "I can see potential in this".

**Sorry it's so short I'll work on more! I also now have a poll so vote for the story you want more of! :)**


End file.
